


Magicatz

by EmoshiHoshi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, I could continue this if I wanted to? maybe?, NDRV3 Spoilers, but it's just talkin, if ppl are interested, seriously everything i write involves spoilers these days lol, talkin and shittalkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoshiHoshi/pseuds/EmoshiHoshi
Summary: Two masterminds, in their own very different ways, have a talk.[ NDRV3 SPOILERS ]





	Magicatz

**Author's Note:**

> I said there were spoilers for a reason guys.
> 
> And also I loved V3's ending, and it's important here too, so yeah. Very tragic for you if you don't like it.

“You’re disgusting.”

 

The words leave his mouth before he can even catch them, the false bravado of happiness and oblivious glee falling through to the scorn that spread on his features. The one with past murderous tendencies- being the one behind the killing game? How fucking plain and simple could this get? It was almost too obvious- too plain for something as extravagant as Monokuma or the dome around them or the rules set in place.

It left a rancid taste in his mouth.

The earlier signs, the implication of something interesting to build underneath the lies and dirt of the killing game, fallen apart by the reveal of a lackluster mastermind. Saihara had the right idea, his heart wasn’t there, but what senseless disappointment would this do besides crush that spark of growth in anyone here? Simply pointless.

“You should know better than t’ come into a room alone with the Mastermind.”

The casual conversion at that moment- this can’t be right. This was, a refusal towards the very notion. Strict denials, false laughs, ‘i could be the mastermind too Hoshi-chan! Don’t let your guard down either!’ to be stricken away with the iron tongue of dull baritone. “i know you’re not th’ mastermind, because it’d be obvious if you were. Not that, ‘m not obvious either, but yer character is too bold t’ be in plain sight for that.”

Character: the word hung heavy in his mouth whilst the pensive glare took over his features. He was more than a character- someone’s fictional toy for amusement. Vitriol ran through his veins, the urge to grasp his fist held back by the facade of collective features.

“It’s not nice to lie, Hoshi-chan. You’re really scaring me!”

“….And what says I’m lying to you?”

That moment, thoughts burst through his mind all at once. How’s. Why’s. Reasons. Motives. Anything to bring to light why the Mastermind behind the killing game would give themselves away in the first place. Denials, rebuttals behind exaggerated smiles and moans of refusal through empty words- met only with hard fact and calculation.

“Why even talk to me at all then? You’d think you’d be smarter than to admit this to a chatterbox like me, right?”

That smug fucking laugh and the grin on those pudgy gross features made the supreme leader furious, but the rage could be held back for the words the other had behind that false depressed bravado that was held onto his features. “No one would believe you, for starters. You’re pegged as a liar. But, that’s some of the reason why I brought you here.” The candy fiddles around his mouth, licking of lips whilst glaring back with those large empty eyes the killer always seemed to possess at any given moment. “Mostly bothered ‘cause, yer the most interesting.”

A peak of the ear- the spark that a theory within his mind was being confirmed, drew the taller of the two down closer- a devilish grin appearing upon his features. “Interesting you say? I’m flattered!” The urge to spit within the targets calmly scanning him was tempting- but he subsided for the moment on the prospect. “You should know better than to trust me with anything though! I’m a liar like you said, after all!”

Prying for reactions, moments where this false facade of power crumbles through shining glares of rock and to see the rot underneath- a true dig for an emotional response. sadly ungiven, conceding to a questioning stare as the other moves away towards… papers. Papers on the dresser (the humility and hilarity of the other having to climb shelves to reach the top not coming of importance) being grabbed down.

“You’re all kinda obvious. But, I like it when things get broken. Games aren’t fun if everyone plays by the books.”

“…..A game, huh? Like the one we’re in, right?” The facade of cheery innocence breaking; sneaking out the intrigue of the Mastermind’s thoughts. A game of death was as sick and horrid as it was dreadfully interesting. The one familiar with death to craft a game of murder- he would have figured that liar Harukawa would be more interested in that kinda thing, but this wasn’t bad information. Disgusting yes, but not bad. But there had to be some deeper purpose. It can’t just be because of boredom- that’s a stupid reason.

The overtly-confident features the other possessed reminded him of Momota’s stupid overbearing positive face and it made the Supreme Leader kinda wanna vomit. The swallow of saliva to choke back a noise of displeasure. How hideously calm for the situation he thrusted himself into. “I was thinking more, metaphorical. The characters this time around, such as you and I, are definitely one of the more interesting I’ve seen in a while. It’s a pleasure to be a part of it, and I hope that the audience thinks so too.”

“Audience…?”

“Got your attention, did I? You’re real interesting Ouma, I never know how you think.” The freak- the murderer, kept getting closer and closer and dammit he could FEEL the walls trapping him in the room. The door wasn’t locked right? Maybe he could get out before he was killed by the sick fuck in front of him. But, this was probably planned. Planned from the beginning. Two could play that game. “But that’s what I like about you.”

“Nehehe! Don’t you know what personal space is Hoshi-chan? I could have a dangerous weapon on me at this very moment!” A forced laugh through gritted teeth, a clear throw into the pit of aggression as an attack. Feet planted firmly within the floors carpet; an inability to accept defeat. “Even if no one believes me, you do realize I’ll try to stop you right?”

“….”

“Nehehe! I got you huh? You seem to have-”

“That’s not really important. I don’ need to be alive for the killing game to continue, and even if you try or even succeed in killin’ me, it’ll be fun either way.”

…..That can’t be right though. The silence of the room once again came back, constricting at the Supreme Leader’s throat, as thoughts raced within his mind. That’s a lie. If there’s no big bad there’s no point. An audience wouldn’t want to watch something where the antagonist dies and doesn’t impact anything. When there’s no villain; no concrete thing to blame your problems on- you get irritated. Did people REALLY want that? Even an attempt at exposing this freak would be futile- no one would even believe him. This would have to be done alone, but how to start? “You’re not really smart, are you Hoshi-chan? Especially since you’re talking to a liar like me! I can just sense that kinda stuff you know?”

“Then you of all people should know I’m not lying.”  


Which brought him back to now.   


Hands slowly started trailing up his scarf; touching tracing grabbing- the Mastermind needed a good definition of personal space. “That’s real funny, and I think I should be offended. But you’re real smart. You prolly saw somethin’ wrong with all this right at the start, didn’cha? Tha’s why ya wrote on the rock, right? So, go back to doing something. With all this information, I wanna see what’ll happen next.”

“…..What reason could you possibly have for telling me all this?”

“A game isn’t fun without opposition, and you’re a perfect opponent.” And as those words left the other’s mouth, he only stared head on. This filth was really fucked in the head, wasn’t he? A sick game of cheap thrills through murder, with an audience to boot too- that meant everything was a lie then, right? The flashback lights, the Ultimate Hunt, there were people watching teens kill one another as a sick form of entertainment. A hardened resolve burned through the Leader at that moment: if they wanted a ‘fun’ killing game, they were going to get a fucking wild one. Ouma Kokchi would rip the idea of a satisfying killing game right out from under their noses in plain sight, and laugh as they cried about it.

“You’re on Hoshi-chan!” He yelled out- the excitement and satisfaction he could feel on his tongue at the very thought of ruining this game was damn near euphoric, the glee from malice nibbling into his words for an honest edge, but the other surely couldn’t know that. Extending a hand towards the other, his scarf was soon released in favor of his hand within a sturdy calloused grip.

A duel with the Mastermind! How thrilling!  
“This will be super duper interesting! I promise!”

A loose chuckle- growling into a hum that Kokichi couldn’t wait to tear apart and hear sobbing.  


“I look forward to seeing what you can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo hullo, it's mastermind time u fools.  
> And yes, this is the only time I've ever given Ouma a compliment. Ur welcome.
> 
> And I just like the idea of a mastermind picking fights in the killing game. Ouma is a great opponent in a battle of wits, so if requested I can.... always write more about this subject haha.  
> 


End file.
